The invention herein is directed to novel benzamide compounds and more particularly to azabicyclo[3.3.0]octane benzamide derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,983 discloses N-(heterocyclic substituted) benzamides which have utility for treating gastrointestinal disorders. The benzamide derivatives have the following general formula: ##STR2## Wherein the heterocyclic moiety is exemplified with respect to bicyclic moieties as 5,6-; 6,6- or 6,5-membered rings wherein n is 1 or 2 and m is 1 or 2 but wherein both n and m are not 1 and X is either a nitrogen atom, in which case m+n is 3 to 5, m is 2 to 4, n is 1 to 3; or X is CH in which case m+n is 2 to 5, m is 1 to 5, and n is 0 to 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,624 discloses substituted benzamide compounds which are useful in disorders relating to impaired gastric motility. In addition, UK Patent 2,152,049 discloses that certain benzamide derivatives exhibit serotonin M antagonistic activity.
Benzamides have been known as 5-HT.sub.3 antagonists and as compounds possessing gastrointestinal motility-enhancing properties. Benzamides of the following formula: ##STR3## Wherein X can be an azabicycloalkane moiety and which exhibit gastrointestinal motility enhancing and/or 5-HT.sub.3 antagonist properties are disclosed in EP 0,094,742A2; EP 0,280,603A1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,858; U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,660; U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,406; GB 2,166,726A; and GB 2,145,416A.
European patent publication number 0,230,718 discloses certain substituted benzamide derivatives, substituted with piperidinyl analogues as having gastrointestinal motility-enhancing and/or antiemetic activity and/or 5-HT receptor antagonist activity
Indoleamides of the following formula have also been described as possessing gastrointestinal motility-enhancing and/or 5-HT.sub.3 antagonist properties: ##STR4## Wherein X contains an aminergic side chain or an azabicycloalkane moiety are described in EP 289,170A2; EP 297,671A1; EP 0,276,163A2; GB 2,153,821A; GB 2,100,259A; GB 2,125,398A; EP A-158,265; EP A- 200,444; GB 2,145,416A; GB 2,166,726A; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,406.